The disclosure relates to a transmission control module with the features of the description below.
In transmission control, there are known transmission control modules that have in addition to an electronic transmission control device a base carrier intended for making electrical contact with actuators, sensors, connector parts or actuating motors. It is known to use a printed circuit board as the base carrier of the electrical connection components. In this case, the electrical connections are preferably routed by way of inner layers of the printed circuit board. As a difference from classic control devices, which arrange a printed circuit board with an electronic control circuit arranged thereon within a closed metal housing, these transmission control modules use a conventional printed circuit board as the base carrier of the module, even outside the area protected by a housing. Such modules can be produced at particularly low cost because of the use of the inexpensive and well-mastered circuit board technology. Such a transmission control module is known for example from the generically determinative DE 10 2007 029 913 A1. In the known document, electronic components of a transmission control circuit are loaded directly on the printed circuit board and covered with a housing part arranged over the components. Since transmission control modules are installed in the transmission and are exposed there to the transmission fluid, the regions of the printed circuit board that are not covered by housing parts are exposed to the aggressive transmission fluid. The use of conventional printed circuit boards as carriers of the electrical connection components in the transmission fluid requires new construction and connection concepts.
Furthermore, control devices in which a lead frame provided with an electronic control circuit is completely embedded in a housing of molding compound are known for example from US 2010/0097775 A1. Electrical terminals formed as flat conductor strips that make contact with the lead frame in the interior of the molding compound and with their other ends are led out from the molding compound are provided for the connection of the control device. However, without having a base carrier for the connection components connected to them, such control devices cannot be used for activating actuators, sensors, connector parts or servomotors of a transmission control. The arrangement and contact-making of the control device with the base carrier is problematic because special measures are necessary to protect the electrical contact points between the control device and the base carrier from the transmission fluid and metallic swarf contained therein.